Nixie the Lynx: Story of another dimension
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Young Genesis, thrown and tossed into another world, has to live with being a Lynx. Joining the freedom fighters, she, Sonic, Tails, Shadow and many more will embark on a quest to stop Eggman. But, now, Nixie is guilted of thinking she didn't save her brother anfd family. But, one adventure holds more than one secret.


I stared at the hole growing bigger and bigger. Coming closer and closer. I tried to move, but, my body wouldn't let me. I could only stared at the crater of flames. Growing bigger and coming closer. It was trying to swallow me. I shut my eyes. Waiting for death.

I opened my eyes again, not willing to give up. I tried to move again, but, the ground gave way. I started to fall. I screamed. Hoping, someone would hear me and help. Though, I knew that wouldn't happen. "Chris!" My world grew black.

I opened my eyes. Was I dead? No. I could feel my heart beat. But, my body, it felt...Different. I looked around. I was in a little cottage. Pink was everywhere. Clothes, bed, bean bags, even the door. Only thing that wasn't pink was a picture of a pink hedgehog in a pink dress with a blue hedgehog. I looked at myself and screamed. Someone, the pink hedgehog, ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked holding a giant hammer. I screamed again. "What's wrong?!" she urged. "Y-y-you're a hedgehog!" I screamed. She seemed insulted. "What wrong with being a hedgehog?" she asked, cocking her hip. I composed myself, as best as I could. "I, where am I?" I asked, getting to the basics.

"Your on Mobius. You're at my house! I'm Amy Rose! What's your name?" Amy asked. I looked at myself. I was a snow-white lynx, with stunning bright blue eyes, and a cinnamon cream muzzle. The inside of my ears were gold. I had, short, white hair that went down to my shoulders. I had a long, white tails with black stripes towards the end. I realized wasn't wearing any clothing besides a loose nightgown, but I was wearing bandages on the top part of my chest, that wrapped around my rib cage and went over my right shoulder.

"I was called Maya in my world. Which, I'm most definitely not in. But, call me...Nixie," I said with a smile. Amy smiled too. "How'd I end up in...Mobius? Was it?" "I found you past out in the woods nearby. You had a deep cut in your back, running to your shoulder. That's all I know. I gave you medical attention," Amy explained.

"First off, they're no guys here. Right?"

"No,"

"Okay, good. Now, what I remember is, I was a human, I had soft brown eyes, auburn hair and caramel skin. My mom was a judge and my dad was a lawyer. I had a brother who I was really close with named Chris. A big crater appeared in town and I fell in it. I guess I somehow reborn here," I explained. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I got you one of my extra dresses. Hopefully, it will fit!" Amy said going downstairs. When she came up, she brought a snowy-white blue dress, with regular blue, white and gold stripes curving towards the bottom. "Here, you can have this headband, too," Amy said passing me a snowy blue headband.

"Thank you, Amy. It's beautiful. I'll put it on now," I said as I got up slowly. Amy put the dress and head band on the bed and left. As I got dressed, I wonder if anyone back home missed me. I put the dress on and the headband on and walked outside.

When Amy saw me she ran up and hugged me. "You're so pretty!" she screamed. "Come on Amy! Let's get some fresh air!" I urge. "Okay. I'll take you to meet Sonic!" And, with that, Amy grabbed my wrist and I was off flying. Amy was running like no tomorrow.

"Slow down, Amy!" I cried. But, the wind pressure (YES WIND PRESSURE!) kept my voice from reaching her. Probably, some poor elderly folks got an earful of me yelling, "SLOW DOWN AMY!" Poor guys.

Finally, Amy stopped. I leaned against a tree, vile threatening me. I sat down at the tree, tired, confused, and sad. I'd left everything behind. My mom, dad, brother, and porcupine. Yes, a porcupine. Named Rufus. I looked around. There was a base in front of me and woods everywhere else. I sighed, so much for easy.

"Here," someone said handing me a bottle of water. I looked up to see a squirrel. She had a blue vest on. "Thanks," I replied taking the water and gulping it down. I sighed. Better. "I'm Sally Acorn. What's your name?" Sally replied. "Nixie the Lynx. Nice to meet 'ya," I said extending my hand to shake. I noticed I didn't hesitate with my name. It felt more...Natural. Sally grinned and took my hand. We shook. I felt happy around Sally, like, I could be...Normal. Myself. Last time I checked, I could only do that around Chris. "Well, Nixie, welcome to the Freedom Fighters. Come on in, I'll introduce you to the others," Sally said leading me through the woods. "Others?"

As we entered, some people bowed to Sally, others said hi or something else. I moved closer to Sally. "Am I missing something?" I asked. Sally giggled, probably because I didn't get the joke. "You see, Nixie, I'm a princess," Sally explained. My mouth dropped to the floor.

"Wha-?"

"Hey Sal!" someone said racing past us. The speed was so much, I crashed against the wall. "Owch," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry," someone said offering a hand. I took it. The person, no, hedgehog, was blue. He had red shoes and white gloves. He had green eyes.

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now," I replied. The hedgehog grinned. "Sonic! At least introduce yourself!" Sally exclaimed throwing her hands up. 'Sonic' smile and turned to me. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive. What's your name?" Sonic said. "The name's Nixie. Oh, and, I think Amy might be faster than you judging by how fast she was going to get here. Jeez. She could make gravity nothing," I replied with a grin. I heard some laughter. Sally smiled brightly.

"Man, you can really loosen things up, Nix! Nice going!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Nix?"

"I like it. You?"

"'Ya. I guess so."

"Cool then. See 'ya around, Nix!" Sonic called, speeding off. "Is he always like that?" I asked. "Sadly, yes," Sally replied, stepping into a room. I walked in with her. Inside, it looked like a control room. There were two people, or, Mobians, inside. A walrus, and a twined tailed fox. They turned to us and smiled.

"Hey Princess Sally, who's the newbie?" the walrus asked. "This is Nixie. Nixie, this is Rooter-" Sally points to the walrus. "And Tails." Sally points to the twin tailed fox. "Nice tails, Tails," I muttered. "Thanks," Tail replied with some blush. I felt woozy. Maybe a little dizzy. I was breathing harder. "Sally, where's the fastest way out?" I gasped, leaning one hand against the wall. "Out this door, straight ahead then left. Why?" she asked. I dashed out. I ran, running past confused people. I reached outside and breathed in the air.

I don't know why I felt that way. Maybe because of the new body? Maybe because-? I wasn't really sure. I climbed up a very large tree and sat on the thickest branch. I breathed in and out. I closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing.

My left ear twitched as I heard something. I opened my eyes and faced the left. I saw a bot. It had one eyes and a skinny body. Probably a scouter. But, to who? I jumped on top of the robot, breaking it. "Sorry," I muttered.

I looked towards the west, where 'it' was coming from. I frowned. Something wasn't right. I dashed towards the west, listening to my ears. I stopped. In front of me, was a robot base. They carried weapons and had glowing red eyes. I narrowed my eyes. They didn't look very friendly. "Dr. Eggman, request permission to assault Freedom Fighters HQ! Sir!" one of them, the biggest, asked. He looked like Sonic, only metal.

A man appeared on the screen. He was fat and had a mustache with glasses. "Go right ahead Metal Sonic. Destroy them!" 'Eggman' commanded. I swear, I didn't mean to lash out, but, something took control. But, hey, I saved HQ. "Nooo!" I called as I punched Metal Sonic in the faced. Though his head hurt like heck, I ignored it. For HQ. "Wha-! WHO DARES DISTURB-"  
"Listen Egghead. I know I just met the Freedom fighters, but, I'm willing to protect them with my life! So back off!" I yelled. My eyes flared gold and my fur changed along with my clothes. Eggman's eyes narrowed with anger and worry. This will be interesting.


End file.
